maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little War Horse
This segment is a crossover of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and War Horse.thumb|right|261px|Video of Short Segment This segment is from the episode [[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O']]. Plot Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony gets drafted into World War I in a Mockuntary story. References *Bronies *Great War *Captain America: The First Avenger *English Channel *England *France *The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn *Steven Spielberg *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure *World War II Characters *Albert Narracott *Captain Nicholls *Joey *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Fluttershy *Rarity *Tintin *Snowy *Captain Haddock Transcript (Captian Nicholls and Albert Narracott are on-screen.) Captain Nicholls: My boy, England is at war. A World War. And we need your help. Albert Narracott: But I'm just a 98-pound weakling! I couldn't join the army, (gasping) unless you had a machine that can turn me into a super-soldier! HEY! That's a great idea! You can call me "Captain Ame-" Captain Nicholls: You misunderstand. We don't want you. We want your horse. Albert Narracott: Not Joey! Captain Nicholls: Correct, not Joey. We actually want the pink one. (Pinkie Pie appears.) Pinkie Pie: Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! (Title card appears and so does a rainbow.) (Scene goes to lots of ponies.) Pinkie Pie: Well, isn't this a colorful bridgade! Rainbow Dash: They're calling us the greatest generation born! Applejack: I hear that our drill sergeant is the toughest in the whole army. Pinkie Pie: I hear that I really shouldn't be here! From me! I hear it when I say it out loud! I really shouldn't be here. Rainbow Dash: Shhh. Here comes the sergeant. (Fluttershy appears.) Fluttershy: Attention ponies. Pinkie Pie: She doesn't seem so bad. Fluttershy: Ahem. (Goes into man voice.) YOU'RE ALL ABOUT TO BE SENT TO FRANCE TO FIGHT ON THE BATTLEFIELD OF WORLD WAR 1 WHICH IS ACTUALLY CALLED THE GREAT WAR BECUASE WE DIDN'T KNOW THAT WE'D HAVE MORE THAN ONE WAR! BUT NOW THAT WE DO, IT JUST MAKES IT LESS CONFUSING TO THE MOVIEGOING PUBLIC! YOU GOT THAT?! Pinkie Pie: What's a movie? Albert Narracott: I can't imagine the thoughts of Pinkie being all alone in this World War 1. I know what I'll do: Go to France and save her! TO FRANCE! (Albert heads to France. The scene goes to 4 ponies (Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash).) Rainbow Dash: Every pony, be quiet! The enemy's just over that hill! Pinkie Pie: Okay, so I know we're gonna fight whoever's over there, and that's a great plan! Really, I love the fighting plan! But I was thinking, what if, just go with me, we DON'T fight and instead I give them this nice cake? (Pulls out a cake that says "Yay Friends!") BOOM! Rainbow Dash: Too late! They see us! Applejack: Who? Rainbow Dash: This is World War 1! Who do you think? THE UNICORNS! Twilight Sparkle: Unicorns, ATTACK! Rainbow Dash: Us guys, ATTACK ALSO! (The ponies attack. Suddenly, a rainbow laser hits Pinkie Pie and changes the cake to say "Go Bronies!") Pinkie Pie: How's that even possible? (Meanwhile, Albert Narracott goes to France.) Albert Narracott: Alright, there was a little more ocean between England and France than I thought. Now, how do I save Pinkie? OF COURSE! I'm in France, it's a Spielberg movie! I know who I could call! (Scene goes to Tintin, Captain Haddock, and Snowy.) Tintin: At last! With this clue we can solve the secret of the Unicorn. (Albert Narracott busts in.) Albert Narracott: TINTIN! Stop whatever boring adventure you're doing and come with me. Tintin: My adventures aren't boring! Albert Narracott: Okay, fine! They're European. (Scene goes to the ponies battling the unicorns. But then a rainbow laser hits Rainbow Dash's leg.) Rainbow Dash: MY LEG! Twilight Sparkle: Any last words, pony? Pinkie Pie: Yeah, any last words? Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie? But you're on my side. Trivia *This is the first time The Adventures of Tintin was on MAD. The second will be The Adventures of TaunTaun from The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman. *Tara Strong, who voiced Twilight Sparkle in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'', reprises her role as Twilight Sparkle. (See Tara's Twitter) *The unicorns shot rainbows from their horns, just like Whirlwind from Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. *Captain Haddock and Snowy didn't talk in the sketch. *Albert Narracott mistakeing said it's a Spielberg movie of TinTin, originally it's a Spielberg/Jackson movie. *Spike, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna didn't appear in this. Although the unicorns, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy did. *This would make NO SENSE if this segment was called "My Little War Horse: Friendship is Magic". Or would it? *Antagonist: Pinkie Pie and The unicorns before they become at peace. *In the segment, Twilight Sparkle said something about a "Crystal Scepter", which makes NO SENSE AT ALL! Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:TV parodies